Pseudo-Avatar
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Sokka has a power similar to the Proto Avatar Wan. This is the power to absorb, store and redirect elemental chi. Sokka uses this power to fight Azula during chaise and causes things to heat up between them when Azula attempts to give Sokka the Dragons Kiss. A new life is made this night.
1. new life

Pseudo-Avatar

Chapter one: new life

Sokka, Katara, and Aang were washing Appa as part one of a plan to escape the Beautiful Deadly Trio as Sokka thought of them. The next part of the plan was for Aang to take his glider and lay a false trail for the girls to follow. But Sokka had a different idea. After Katara and Aang finished drying off Appa Sokka made his move. Sokka uses his boomerang to knock Aang with a blow to the back of his head.

"Sokka what the hell are you doing?" Katara yells at Sokka as she swings a water whip at her brother at Sokka.

Sokka just holds up his right arm and Katara stars in shock at her brother. When the water whip hits Sokka's arm the water whip proceeds to lose its form, as if the chi holding the water together was sucked out of it.

"Katara with my equipment I way far more then you, Aang and Toph combined. Appa is too tired to carry you and me over the trees. I'll lay the trail and meet up with you later on. Appa please take care of the kids." Sokka says as he picks up Aang's staff.

Sokka then carries Aang and sets the boy down on the bison. He then helps his sister onto Appa.

"Appa yip, yip" Sokka tells the beast before Appa takes off into the sky.

Sokka watched as the sky bison easily clears the tree line heading south. Sokka then draws his boomerang and throws it at the trees to the north. When Aang went nuts and entered the avatar state at the southern air temple Sokka absorbed a massive amount of air chi and he had been saving it since then. Sokka also absorbed the chi trail Appa left just in case one of members of the fire nation could track chi. Sokka opens Aang's glider and takes off laying a trail for the Beautiful Deadly Trio to follow. But he had a hunch that the fire bender girl would see the damaged trees.

You see Sokka was similar to the Proto-Avatar Wan. But unlike Wan, Sokka could easily store different types of elemental chi for long periods of time. Sokka was actually in this sense Sokka was more powerful then the Avatar. Not that Sokka new this information. Sokka also did not know if he could draw chi directly from the spirits like Aang and other benders naturally did since he never tried before. Sokka thought this because he knew he was not naturally aligned with any of the four elements.

After all when Sokka absorbed elemental chi from a bender it physically hurt him since he also absorbed the non-elemental chi of the bender as well. This in turn helped Sokka develop a massive pain tolerance. Sokka did not want to risk what could amount to great pain by attempting to steal the power of the Great Spirits, without a good reason. By the way Wan was born with a slight alignment with the element of air, this is why the first true Avatar was born in the early Water Tribe.

If Sokka saw the broken branches he would hedge his bets and send his subordinates north well he followed the trail of fur west. Sokka would also conclude that Aang was laying the false trail and he would go after the Avatar himself. Just as the fur and his air chi ran out Sokka arrived at an abandoned village. Sokka sat down by a building and waited for the crazy firebender girl to arrive.

"So you followed me Momo. I'm glad I have a little support against this crazy girl." Sokka says as he pets the lemur's head, Momo letting out a pruning noise at Sokka's attention. Sokka briefly falls asleep well he was waiting for the girl to show.

Sokka's Dream…

In Sokka's the dream he saw an ugly yet cute air bender boy of about five years old. The boy was standing in front of a middle age man with wild dull black hair and a pointy beard. The man wearing garments Sokka had never seen before. Next to the grey haired man was a silver-haired woman in southern water tribe gear who looked a lot like older version of his sister. He had the feeling woman's her silver-gray hair was not due to extreme old age but the fact water and earth benders hair greys early. Next to the woman was a man who looked a lot like Aang with a bit of his sister thrown in and wearing airbender garments. He also had a pointy beard like the other mans.

Sokka watched as a cute lemur with very fuzzy ears followed the boy's commands. But did not hear what the boy said but Sokka watched in awe as the boy blew his whistle and over two dozen ring tailed lemurs fly up from the a nearby cliff.

"I have created a monster." Sokka hears the man in air bender garbs just before he wakes.

**Dream end….**

"Ring tail lemur army." Sokka yells as Momo bites him to wake him up.

"Awww, why did you bite me Momo?" Sokka asked the lemur.

Momo just points at the main road coming into town. Sokka looks and sees the crazy firebender girl riding a mongoose dragon. Sokka stands up his eyes never leaving the girls.

You're not who I was expecting but you will make some delicious bait for the Avatar." The girl says as she dismounts her mongoose dragon her eyes never leaving Sokka's, Azula could see the boy's warrior soul burning in this boys blue eyes.

"So why do you want to use me as bait in a trap for the Avatar?" Sokka asks the girl his nap doing him some good.

Looking at the girl now Sokka could tell she was very beautiful maybe even better looking than Yue. Sokka could not tell a lot of the girls figure because her armor looked like it was made to conceal it, which Sokka fond weird. But the girl did have very nice full lips and a cute nose that just fit her. The girl's eyes were well shaped and reminded him of someone. The girl's voice was like music to his ears and Sokka could see the girl had a very nice pair of legs.

"You haven't guessed, can't you see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." The girl says as she covers her right eye.

"I must find the avatar to restore my honor." The girl says as she comically deepens her voice causing Sokka to laugh.

"So your Zuko's fearsome little sister. You must get your looks from your mother." Sokka says.

"Well your right about my looks but do not talk about my mother. Any way you should give up now. Although I do not know how you got this far without leaving any footprints, but I can see you are tired well I am well rested. I am also a high level fire bender who has the hottest flames since Empress Ten-ten. You can't win and it would be a shame if I had to kill my bait who also happens to be a fine specimen of a man." Azula says as she stares at Sokka's partially reveled chest.

'He is not built like daddy or Zuko but his muscles look strong enough to stop my Empire Class Battleship, **The** **Dreadnought**.' Azula thinks as she unconsciously licks her lips.

"Thanks for the complement, but you forget I just got a good nap so I am not as tired as you think. If you leave now and stop chasing us I will let you live. After all I do not want to kill such a beautiful woman like you. My name is Sokka by the way. I thought it would be polite to tell you the name of your possible captive." Sokka tells Azula with a wink.

"I said some of my thoughts out loud didn't I and your captors name is Azula." Azula says with a dark red blush on her cheeks.

"Yes you did." Sokka tells the girl with a flirtatious grin.

"Well I would like to keep practicing my flirting with you. Luckily I can do that well you are locked in a cell." Azula says before she shoots a blast of her blue fire at Sokka.

Sokka does not move he just holds his right hand up and proceeds to drain the fire chi out of the blast rendering it harmless to him. He then pulls his right arm back towards his body, thrusting his arm at Azula causing a blast of blue fire to fly back at Azula. In shock Azula barley dodged the attack. Sokka takes this moment to rush Azula grabbing her arms pining them to her side. Azula responds by kissing Sokka, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Well Sokka responds to her kiss Azula uses her toung to bend her chi to use the Dragons kiss on Sokka. It would kill him but she did not know if she could beat a man who could absorb her fire. As she finishes the movements of her tongue Azula is shocked when Sokka absorbed her fire again, as if Sokka was eating her fire. Sokka lets go of the girls arms but dos pick the girl up and pushes her up against a nearby wall.

When the need for air forces the two to brake there kiss, Sokka quickly pins the girl's arms about her head.

"You taste good Azula but you will have to try harder if you want to kill me with 'The Dragons Kiss of Death' a friend informed me of this technique." Sokka says with a flirtatious grin on his face.

The dragons kiss is the secret technique of female fire benders and the basis for the Fire Breathing technique. It is performed by giving an opponent an open-mouthed kiss using the movements of the tongue to bend their fire chi to send a three-foot blast of fire down the opponents mouth. It is considered an honor by some to be killed by this move **in combat**. It was mostly practiced by female fire benders as an anti-rape technique. It has killed thousands of earth kingdom soldiers since the earth kingdom had no anti rape laws. The other two nations all had capital punishment for all rapists.

"I will take that challenge you savage." Azula tells Sokka as she kisses him again, and when Sokka let's go of her arms she wraps them around his neck.

"Not good enough princess." Sokka says when they are forced to break the kiss again.

With their barely controlled hormones running wild now Sokka kisses Azula again and this time the Fire Princess does not try to give Sokka the Dragons Kiss. Azula soon wraps her legs around Sokka's waist as the boy grabs hold of her shapely ass. Sokka carries Azula to the nearby house. Thanks to their combined luck Sokka carried the woman into the only building with a basement and an all wooden floor. The house also had thick soundproof walls sheathed in wood.

The two quickly find a bed and Azula uses her fire bending to quickly remove the dust covering the bed. Sokka then starts to removes Azula's armor. Sokka stares at the girl in shock after he gets her breast-plate off. He was right in his assumption that her armor was made to comfortably hide Azula's sensual curves.

Azula had a nice set of small but round c-cup breasts and a large heart-shaped ass. Her hips were nice and wide and it also confirmed what he knew already she had a great set of legs.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever meet Azula." Sokka whispers into Azula's ear casing the girl to blush.

Azula proceeded kiss Sokka as she rips off Sokka's shirt and it confirming her thoughts as well. Sokka's had well-formed pecks and an eight pack of abdominal muscles. But the muscles looked more like steel cords built for flexibility then the solid rock like muscles the men of her family have. Azula thought Sokka's muscles also felt like a steel cables. What added to her arousal was the scars on Sokka had. He had one that looked like it was from a three blade spear cutting into his abdomen, he also had two parallel cuts on his left peck one of them was still a little red. They all looked like Sokka stitched them up himself.

"Your scars make you look even yummier to me I'm going to enjoy taking you as my captive. I give you two shots before you pass out." Azula says as she removes her shirt.

This action shows Sokka that Azula liked to wear lewd underwear. She was wearing a near see through blue lace bra, the lace the only thing hiding her good bits. But what really caught his attention were her flat yet stomach that had slight six-pack to it. The men of the water tribe do to the cold weather developed a love of seeing a woman's bare tummy.

After seeing this Sokka just kisses Azula as he reaches up to pull out the pin holding Azula's hair in her crown out. Then he removes the crown like holder letting Azula's dark main of silk like hair flow free. Azula takes off her bra showing Sokka her bare breast had large erect light pink nipples that almost seemed to be asking him to suck on them. So Sokka took Azula's left nipple into his mouth.

Outside the house in Tu Zin…

Zuko stared in confusion at the empty and undamaged town. After all Azula should be here since he fallowed the trail of her tank train and Azula's personal mongoose dragon, that Zuko knew she named Fluffy for some reason. Zuko is suddenly hit with an air blast from the right knocking him off Beaks, the ostrich horse he stole a few weeks ago. In midair Zuko was hit with a water blast from a nearby barrel casing him to crash into one of the more run down buildings. Zuko who was literally steaming as he got up since he was using his fire bending to dry himself off, Zuko stares at both the Avatar and that water bender girl named Katara.

"What have you two done to my sister, where is Azula?" Zuko yells at the pair as Beaks squawks at Appa to defend his kind master.

"Who the hell is Azula and where did your last bimbo hide Sokka?" A very tired and pissed Katara asks Zuko as she points to the tied up Mai and Ty lee.

"How dare you call Mai a bimbo I should kill you for that comment." Zuko yells at Katara before runs at the two.

Zuko jumps over the water whip Katara sends at him and then ducks under the air blast Aang send at him. Zuko soon reaches the tide up girls and proceeds to cut Mai free from her bonds.

"Let's get the hell out of here Mai and are you ok?" Zuko tells the girl as he picks Mai up bridle style.

"I'm fine dreamy, let's go." Mai tells Zuko with a dull voice and a blush on her face.

Aang, Katara and a still tied up Ty lee could only stare in shock as Zuko carries Mai to Beaks before he rides off into the sun set.

"That was so romantic." Ty lee says as she stares at the retreating couple.

"I know that girl is so lucky." Katara responds to Ty lee's comment.

"You do not know the half of it. Mai has been in love with Zuko since she was seven years old." Ty lee says as she and Katara begin chatting.

Aang and Appa could only stare at the two girls in confusion.

"What's going on twinkle toes?" Toph asks as she appears from no were along with Zuko's uncle scaring Aang.

"I don't know. First Katara and I were confronting Zuko, then the Zuko saves the girl called Mai before riding off into the sunset." Aang tells the small girl.

"How long as this Zuko liked Mai?" Toph asks as she appears next the two girls in an instant, the two girls quickly get the young girl on caught up on the details.

"I do not get girls." Aang says out loud.

"A woman is the one thing men will never understand my boy. Would you like to play a game of pai sho well we wait for the girls?" Iroh tells Aang with a smile.

"Hay old man could you make us some tea?" Toph yells at Iroh.

"Yes I can my dear it will be a few minutes until it's done." Iroh tells the girls.

After an hour of girl talk and several games of pai sho Ty lee realized she had been abandoned by Mai when her mongoose dragon found her. With a good-bye Ty lee takes Iroh and leaves the gang.

"Well I guess Snoozles is not here so we should look for him later after we get some sleep. He probably doubled back after he left the trail." Toph tells the group.

The three young kids climb onto Appa and fall asleep as Appa walks back to the clearing before falling asleep were he got a bath earlier.

**Two hours later with Sokka and Azula…**

"Fuck that was the best three hours of my life Sokka." a tired sweat soaked Azula tells Sokka as she snuggles into the boys chest.

"I agree my beautiful Fire Princess. Let's get some rest then we can continue in the morning." A very tired Sokka tells Azula.

Azula was tired not just from the three hours of sex but also because she was too excited to sleep as she chased the Avatar across the earth kingdom. She had forced herself to meditate as her tank train fallowed the trail of fur left by the Avatars sky bison.

"Agreed but first…" Azula tells Sokka as the over whelming urge to bite Sokka comes over her.

Unconsciously Azula cannels fire chi to her teeth and sinks them into Sokka's chest over his heart. As she does some of her life chi mixes into Sokka's chi system. At the same time some of Sokka's life chi is drawn into Azula's chi system. This is the Dragons Bite.

The Dragons Bite is an unconscious ability passed down to firebender woman by the dragons when they taught the people of the fire nation to bend fire. It binds the female fire bender to a man that has a compatible chi frequency to the woman's. The Dragons Bite was originally used by female dragons to mark their mates as there's. The mark allows the mates to sense each other when they are nearby. It also lets the woman know if her man is cheating on her regardless of distance.

Sokka does not have the energy to scream in pay he just closes his eyes and falls asleep along with Azula after she smuggled back on top of Sokka. Three days later they would part ways and go back to being enemy's for the moment. But Azula would give Sokka her favorite hair pin for her crown and Sokka would give Azula a line of beads from his tribal necklace.

When Sokka returned to the gang with Momo would be smacked in the head by his sister's water whip and several rocks sent by Toph. After that the two girls would hug Sokka saying they were worried about him. Azula would find out that Mai had abandon her team to run off with her brother. Neither Sokka nor Azula would realize that a new life was growing inside Azula until the meet again in Ba Sing Se.

**With Iroh after he tracked Zuko down…**

Iroh tracked his nephew to a small shack a few miles away from Tu Zin. When Iroh opened the shacks door he saw Mai and his nephew naked in a bed. Lucky for Iroh Mai was laying on her stomach resting her head on Zuko's chest. Judging by the fact that the two were still perspiring Iroh concluded that the two just fell asleep. Iroh grabs a large blanket from his bag that was given to him by Ty lee and covers the two sleeping teens.

Iroh then walks out of the shack and sits by Beaks.

"Thanks for watching over my nephew Beaks. Let's let the young couple rest well we find some water for you." Iroh tells the ostrich horse.

After the teens woke Iroh would ask them what they wanted to do. He told Mai he could get her back to the tank train if she wanted. Mai decided she wanted to stay with Zuko regardless of how they would live. With a smile Iroh told them he would help them get a fresh start in Ba Sing Se using some contacts he had.

It seems that all roads actors in this tale lead to Ba Sing Se.

To be continued…


	2. crossroads

Pseudo-Avatar

Chapter two: Cross Roads

(I am going to expand on some stuff from the end of the last chapter.)

"_I'm standing at the crossroads in life, and I don't know where to go"_ **Pirates of the Mississippi, ****Feed Jake.**

**With Zuko and Mai…**

Zuko woke up to see Mai's head resting on his chest and a smile came to his face as he remembered what happened last night. He could not believe Mai still wanted to be with him even after his disfigurement and banishment. He felt unworthy to hold this angel in his arms. Zuko could not help but smile when he saw Mai open her thin honey gold eyes.

"Good morning my prince did you sleep w…" Mai is interrupted as Zuko kiss her.

"I have never slept better my beautiful angel." Zuko tells the girl with an uncharacteristically bright smile on his face.

"You can wake me up like that forever if you like." Mai tells Zuko with a similar smile on her face.

"I would like that." Zuko tells Mai.

That's when a knock comes to the small shacks door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I feel we need to discuss some things could you meet me outside after getting dressed." Iroh's voice comes from outside the door.

The two teens blush and get dressed. Outside they find Zuko's uncle making some food and tea.

"Breakfast is almost ready but it's more like lunch. Sit, sit you two. We will talk after we eat are roust duck, well grilled duck." Iroh tells the two young kids with a gentle yet parental smile on his face.

The three sit down for the meal of rice and duck. Iroh sighed not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"Well there is no avoiding it and as the adult here I feel I must ask this. Did either of you two use protection last night?" Iroh asks with an uncomfortable grin on his face.

"O Shit." Zuko stats as his face go white.

"It's ok Zuko my family made me carry two years' worth of the pill before I left New Ozai. I better take it before I forget." Mai says as she reaches into her robe and pulls out a glass bottle with a cork top. She removes a small pill and takes it with a drink of water.

"That is a relief now what do you want to do Lady Mai. If you want I can take you back to the tank train and you can rejoin Azula or you can travel with my nephew and me. It's your choice Mai and no one can make it for you." Iroh tells the girl with a smile.

"I want to stay with Zuko regardless of what happens." Mai says firmly with no doubt in her voice.

"Really Mai you want to stay with a freak like me." Zuko says referring to his scared face.

"I would stay by your side forever as long as you're honest with me my prince. You are not a freak by the way." Mai says before she softly kissed Zuko's scar.

"Well I would like to teach my Nephew a technique before we get on are way. We will head to the Misty Palms Oasis once we are done. It is the closest town to here. Lady Ty lee was nice enough to give me two tents but for now, the two of you can stay in the shack. I will not take no for an answer."

Iroh would spend the next week teaching Zuko and to a point Mai about the elements and their place in the world. Then he teaches his nephew about lighting and how to redirect it. Zuko is unable to use the executioner's fire but he does pick up how to redirect it.

With Sokka and Azula…

Sokka woke to find the crazy fire bender girl drooling lightly on his chest Azula's long brown hair loose and a bit messly falling down her back. It had been three days since their fight to kill each other started. They both knew they would have to leave each other to become enemies again today. He watched as the girl's light brown eyes opened and stared into his own blue ones.

"Good-morning princess did you sleep well?" Sokka asks before Azula bites his chest like she did the past three mornings.

"Yes I did My Savage. I don't want to leave you but sadly we must part." Azula says after she lets go of Sokka's flesh.

The two get dressed and prepare to part.

"Before we become enemies again I want you to have this Azula." Sokka tells the girl as he removes a section of his necklace and hands it to her.

"Thank you, takes this it is my favorite hair pin. Do not lose it." Azula shyly says as she hands the pin to Sokka.

Sokka helps Azula onto Fluffy her mongoose dragon. Sokka watches Azula as she leaves. He does not take his eyes off of her until she is well out of sight. Sokka then starts walking the way he came from three days ago. As Sokka walks he wraps a bit of leather cord around Azula's hair pin making sure it is held extremely well. He then ties the leather cord around his neck. He was not looking forward to what his sister would say.

**With Azula a few hours later…**

Azula felt sad as she returned to her tank train her time with Sokka seemed to allow her to think far clearer then she has ever had. She did however smile when Ty lee saw her.

"Azula your back and you look like you are glowing, where did you get that necklace its pretty?" the energetic Ty lee asks Azula.

"Call it a trophy, where is Mai?" Azula asks her friend as she rubs the necklace bit Sokka gave her.

Azula had tied it around her neck.

"I have not seen her since she abandon me to ride off in the sunset with Zuko." Ty lee tells Azula.

"WHAT?" Azula yells at the girl.

**A month later as Sokka and the gang are trying to take out the drill…**

"Azula is coming keep working well I lead her away." Sokka tells Aang and Katara.

"How could you possibly know that?" Katara asks as she wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"I just know it Katara. Do not argue with me now. Aang you go do your part well I distract Azula." Sokka tells the two before he runs off.

Sokka did not know how he knew Azula was on her way he just did. Ever since their time together Sokka could not get the girl off his mind for long. But Sokka had also been thinking clearer than before. This helped him negotiate with Wan Shi Tong to get the information he needed in exchange for the gang helping the spirit rebuild his Fire Nation book collection. Sokka followed the feeling he had that seemed to tell him were Azula was. Within moments he is standing in front of the girl.

"Ty lee, leave this Savage to me go after the Avatar. Your chi blocking might not work on this man." Azula says before unleashing a blast of fire at Sokka, allowing Ty lee to continue on.

"You look good Azula I like how you're wearing your hair." Sokka says as he absorbs the fire blast.

Azula had been wearing her hair down in a half knot since Sokka said she looked more beautiful with it down. Sokka also saw she was wearing the string of his necklace he gave her and that made him happy.

"Thank you My Savage…I'm going to be sick." Azula says as she runs to a nearby slurry shoot and tries to open it.

"Are you ok Azula, let me help you with that". Sokka says as he opens the shoot by turning the bulk head wheel and opening it.

Sokka holds back Azula's long hair as she proceeds to puke into the shoot. Sokka holds her close after she finished emptying her stomach. He gently runs his hands through Azula's soft brown hair as she lays against him.

"Are you feeling ok Azula?" Sokka asked her worried about the girl who has been on his mind for the last month.

"No I have vomited at odd times for the last week. I do not have a fever so I think I just have a bug. The doctor I saw said I would have to a while longer to make sure I do not just have a bug before he gives me something. I have also been having very bad cramps." Azula says as she lays against Sokka's chest.

The two just sit there with Sokka holding Azula for a while when Sokka hears creaking coming from nearby. Sokka knew the drill was about to break.

"Shit." Sokka says as he picks up Azula and jumps down the slurry shoot holding Azula protectively.

Sokka holds Azula close as they fall through the muddy water Azula's back to his chest. Sokka makes sure he hits the ground first with Azula landing on him. A loud snap is heard as two of Sokka's ribs break. Before Azula can ask what Sokka was thinking as her massive drill blows up showing them with mud and shrapnel. Sokka's shoulder is pierced by one of the pieces of shrapnel as he uses his body to shield Azula.

"Are you ok Azula? You need to get out of here now I do not want you to get captured by the Earth Kingdom soldiers, since I'll have to kill them for touching you. I'll be fine so do not worry." Sokka tells the girl.

Azula knew what could happen to her if she was caught so she just gives Sokka a quick kiss before she runs off. A plan on how to take Ba Sing Se already forming in her head.

Two weeks later…

As Sokka was standing with the gang in the Earth Kings study when he felt that Azula was near again.

"We do not have any mail for two but we do have an intelligence report about Water Tribe ships spotted in Chameleon Bay." Koi tells the Water Tribe siblings.

"You go Katara, I would not be much help since my injuries from the drill incident were aggravated when we stormed the palace and I'm in no condition to help if dad needs it. I am also better suited to help plan the attack on the Fire Nation. Besides I would like to say hi to Suki." With that Sokka is hugged by his sister.

"Thank you Sokka." Katara tells her brother as she hugs him crying a little.

"Hay my ribs are broken so be gentler. Could you give dad a letter for me?" Sokka asks Katara.

"Of course I can. Just give it to me in the morning Sokka" Katara says with a smile.

"Ok let's get out of here and get some sleep we have all had a long day." Sokka tells the group.

"I agree with you Sokka. We should all get some rest." King Kuei tells the group.

**The next day after the gang left…**

"Kuei do think I could meet with the Kyoshi Warriors before I attend the meeting. I think their leader could offer some valuable insight to the planning for the attack on the day of the black sun." Sokka asks the king as he watches Appa fly away.

"Of course you can Sokka I owe you a lot for your group opening my eyes to several of the wrongs with my kingdom. I also would like your help drafting a law to make rape illegal in the Earth Kingdom. I am ashamed about how my people treat woman. We will do this well we wait for the girls meeting time." Kuei tells the young man.

With this Sokka and the king begin make a new law to protect the woman of the Earth Kingdom. A few hours later Sokka is standing in front of three girls dressed in Kyoshi Warrior garb. One Sokka knew was Ty lee, one was that bounty hunter lady, and one was Azula.

"Welcome Warriors of Kyoshi I am glad you are…" Sokka only half pays attention to Kuei as he stares at Azula.

"What was that sir?" Sokka asks the King.

"I said would you like to spend some time with Lady Suki. If you do we can hold the meeting tomorrow." Kuei tells Sokka.

"Yes I would sir. Thank you for this." Sokka tells the King with a polite smile.

With these words Sokka links arms with Azula leaves with the girls to their lodgings.

"Why did you not turn us in Sokka?" Azula asks as she takes off the makeup she is forced to wear to keep up her disguise. Her plan was being put into action by Ty lee and June a bounty hunter she bribed to help.

"Because it seems I have developed very strong feeling for you Azula. I do not what you to be captured. By the way are you feeling any better?" Sokka asks the girl.

"I am glad to hear that because I think I might just mite love you and no I am still not feeling well. But I have not had time to see a doctor yet." Azula tells Sokka as she changes her clothes behind a silk screen to tease the boy.

"Then we are going to see a doctor when you are done changing." Sokka tells Azula as he watches her shadow from behind the screen.

"I will not argue with you about that how your ribs My Savage?" Azula asks Sokka.

"I broke them again yesterday and my sister healed them again. They still hurt but Katara healed me up once again. Let's go my princess." Sokka tells Azula as he offers her his arm.

A few hours later in the waiting room of the royal clinic Sokka was reading a book on metallurgy when Azula walked into the room. Her face was white as a ghost.

"What's wrong Azula?" Sokka asks the girl.

"I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father Sokka." Azula tells the boy worried about what he would think.

"I will help you take care of the kid and if you want to I would be happy to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I will not leave you. I will join the Fire Nation without a regret." Sokka tells the girl as he hugged her.

"Really you would betray your friends and family form me?" a crying Azula asks Sokka.

"The Southern Water Tribe believes love is important and that a man must support the woman he loves even if he must leave his family to do it. I love you Azula and would like to be with you for as long as you would let me. I swear I will not betray you and protect both of you with my life." Sokka tells Azula as he kisses her on the lips as he rubs he belly.

"You're going to take me to the house reserved for the Kyoshi Warriors and fuck my brains out. The Doctor says that its ok for me to have sex for now but that may change after my next checkup. So I am not wasting a chance to be sleep with you. Tomorrow we have a meeting with my brother, Uncle and Mai." Azula tells Sokka.

"Why don't we use my room in the palace instead? After all it has a very big and extremely comfortable bed." Sokka tells Azula.

"I knew you were smart My Savage lets go, the sooner we get to the palace the sooner we can fuck. The kind nice lady doctor also gave me some lube since I told her I want to try anal sex." Azula tells Sokka.

Azula knew Sokka liked it when she talked dirty to him and that is why she was swearing at the moment. She lets out a squeal when Sokka picked her up bridal style and ran to the palace. When the guards saw the look on Sokka's face along with the girl in his arms they just opened the doors to let the boy in cheering for the boy in their head. The entire palace would be glad the guest rooms were mostly sound proof.

Azula learns she loves getting her ass fucked almost as much as her pussy. After all Sokka had a very large dick and she was worried he might hit force open her cervix and hit the baby in the face. Both Sokka and Azula were happy to share a bed again.

To be continued…


End file.
